


Study Break

by Diamondxclawedxglove39



Series: Queen One-Shots [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: College, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondxclawedxglove39/pseuds/Diamondxclawedxglove39
Summary: You’ve been studying too much. Brian needs you to relax





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW. Fingering, oral (female* receiving,) dirty talk. I haven’t written “f” x m sex in awhile so sorry if it’s terrible.

  “Y/N! I’m home!” Brian’s voice moved through the apartment the two of you shared, but when no answer came back to him, the tall man furrowed his eyebrows and moved towards your bedroom. Knocking, he opened the door only to see you with your back to him at your desk. You had your headphones on and were listening to music as you studied the textbook in front of you. He was surprised he hadn’t thought of that earlier since you’d been studying non-stop for the last two weeks for your final exam.

           Brian moved over to you and softly placed his hands on your shoulders. When you jumped in surprise, he chuckled and leaned down to kiss your forehead.

           “Damnit, Bri, you scared the hell out of me!” you gasped as you pushed your headphones down around your neck.

           “Sorry, love.” He moved to lean against your desk and looked down at all the notes and books. “How long have you been here?”

           “What time is it?”

           “About quarter to six.”

           “About seven hours, then.”

           Brian clicked his tongue. “Darling, you can’t keep stretching yourself thin like this. It’s going to do more damage than good.”

           You whined pathetically and leaned forward until your forehead ‘thunked’ against the smooth wooden desktop. “I can’t help it! I feel like no matter how much I learn, it’s not enough!”

           “You need to at least take a break. Eat something, relax.”

            Snorting, you just hit your forehead against the desk again. “I’m not sure that’s possible,” you grumbled.

            Your boyfriend shook his head and moved to stand behind you, slowly massaging your shoulders. “Then let me help you,” he murmured. His fingers were like magic against your tense muscles and soon you found yourself putty under his hands and he definitely noticed. Smirking to himself, he leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to the back of your neck.  Shivering pleasantly at his warm breath, you just followed along moments later when he helped you up and led you to the bed. He pushed lightly on your shoulders until you were laid back on your shared bed. He kissed you so tenderly it almost felt chaste but those feelings soon disappeared when he moved his hand down to cup your breast. You moaned quietly into his mouth and he smiled before moving to kiss along your jaw and neck, peppering every inch of your currently exposed skin.

           “Brian,” you whined.

           “It’s okay, love. I’ve got you.”

           He pushed your shirt up your stomach, past your chest, and up over your head. He sat back just enough to look you over and the look in his eyes sent another shiver of pleasure up your spine. It was like he couldn’t get enough of you. You were very glad you had decided not to put on a bra that morning. Brian licked his lips before leaning down once again to take one of your nipples into his mouth as his long fingers traced down your sides to the waistband of your pajama shorts.

           “Fuck, Brian,” you whimpered as he looked up at you through his lashes to watch your face. He loved looking at you all the time, but especially when you just let go to lust. He couldn’t help feeling a sort of pride that he was the one making you feel so good.

           He moved from one nipple to the other as he pushed your shorts down to expose your pussy to the cool air. Your hips bucked instinctively but Brian just held you down with a splayed hand to your stomach as he chuckled. “If you’re trying to hurry this up so you can go back to studying, I may just take the next decade,” he told you before kissing down your sternum. Once he hit your mid-stomach you couldn’t help the giggle that escaped.

           “That tickles,” you told him breathily as you reached down to run your fingers through his mass of curly hair. He grinned up at you. “Good. Laughing releases endorphins.”

           “Shouldn’t it be Roger, the biologist, telling me that?” you teased lightly, which earned you a snort from the other and a nip to your skin.

           “Please don’t mention Roger when I’m about to eat you out,” he told you with a smirk. You inhaled sharply at his blunt words but happily spread your legs wider as he moved to settle between your knees. Using his forefinger and thumb Brian spread your lips just enough to lean down and press the flat of his tongue up against your clit. You moaned and let your head fall back against the pillows as he licked before flicking the tip of his tongue against you. When he began sucking gently on your clit your hand tightened in his hair as a moan burst from your mouth.  _Fuck,_ he knew just how to drive you crazy with that mouth of his. Now if only he’d use-

_Oh._

Brian had pressed his middle finger deep into your warmth and the combination of his calloused finger against your walls and his mouth on your sensitive nub was enough to drive you to sit up, leaning heavily on your hands to watch him. The guitarist was watching you with lust filled eyes and you moaned again as he added another finger. Now he was switching between pumping them into you and scissoring them. You could feel pressure slowly building in the pit of your abdomen and you whimpered Brian’s name. That just seemed to fuel a fire in him and he suddenly went from slow, patient thrusts of his hand to deep, purposeful pumps. You breath came out in heavy pants as he growled softly against your pussy.

           “Fuck, fuck,  _fuck,_ Brian, I’m so fucking close!”

           He sat up just enough to kiss you hungrily as he replaced his mouth with his thumb, rubbing quick circles. You whined as you tasted your own need on his lips and he bit at your bottom lip.

           “Cum for me, Y/N,” he breathed. “I want to feel you cum on my fingers.”

           It only took another few moments before you were crying out his name and your walls were clenching around his magical fingers. You clenched his shirt to hold him close as he kept pumping his fingers, though they slowed as you came down from your high. With a soft wet sound he pulled his hand free and studied his fingers. Then he stuck them between his pink lips and sucked them clean as he watched you lay back to catch your breath.

           “Feel more relaxed?” he asked innocently and you chuckled lightly.

           “Just a bit… Don’t think I can study anymore tonight.”

           He grinned and moved to settle at your side. “Good. My evil plan came to fruition.”

           You stuck your tongue out at him before an idea crossed your mind and you smirked. “Although, I do still have to study for my anatomy class.” You ran a hand down his chest and your smirk grew as he whimpered quietly. “And I always was more of a hands-on learner.”


End file.
